Tempered glazing for motor-vehicles can be classified in three categories:
small slightly convex surfaces (side windows), referred to as standard convex bending or forming, PA1 large slightly convex surfaces (some rear windows), PA1 surfaces which are highly convex or of complex shapes (mainly rear windows) referred to as deep convex bending or forming. PA1 to prevent the sheet from being marked in contact with the rollers, and PA1 to adjust the position of the sheet in relation to the suction table.
On the one hand, these three types of motor-vehicle glazing are generally produced in three types of installations, each designed for producing one type of glazing and finding it very difficult if not impossible, to produce the other two types of glazings.
On the other hand, glazings having deep convex bending or forming, usually bent into convex shape by pressing between two forming surfaces, have defects attributable to the difficulty in winding the glazing around the convex forming surface and to the fact that the latter surface is a continuous pressing surface, that is to say one which bears on the entire surface of the glazing.
The object of the present invention is to provide a solution to the abovementioned problems, namely an installation which makes it possible to carry out a forming and tempering on any type of motor-vehicle glass, at the same time improving the quality of the glazing having deep convex bending or forming.
The installation to which the invention relates comprises a furnace for heating glass sheets, at least one forming chamber, called a standard forming chamber, and a chamber for tempering the glass sheets, and
means for supporting the glass sheets and for moving them in the furnace and towards the chambers.